1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a parcel shelf structure applied to a vehicle which is provided with a trunk extending in a front-rear direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, as a so-called hatchback-type vehicle in which a trunk compartment to which accessible from a lift-up type tailgate is not separated from a passenger compartment at the front of the trunk compartment, various of vehicles which are provided with shelves (racks) for covering upper openings of the trunk compartments have been proposed. A front end of this kind of shelf is rotatably supported by a vehicle body, a rear end of the shelf is linked to the tailgate by straps, and the shelf is pulled up by the straps in accordance with an opening operation of the tailgate so as to open the shelf (e.g., see JP 2009-067172 A).